A New Life
by bruin wizard
Summary: This story starts near the end of the third book, and sirius gets freed, but a new life for sirius bring alot of adventures. well, r/r
1. A New Life: the innocent man

(A/N: I know it has been forever since I have written, but I'm back. This is a lot like the goodbye hogwarts fic, but it only has to do with one thing. This story takes place in the middle of the third book, and Sirius, Lupin, Harry, Hermionie, Ron, and Peter all have made it safely back into hogwarts castle. Snape was left behind, enabling them to escape. The story starts here)  
  
A New Life part 1  
  
Harry, along with his tired friends Hermionie and Ron, and their teacher Lupin, all had just found out the truth about Sirius. They had all just burst through the castle doors, all looking tired and extremely grim, as they knew even though they had peter, it was still going to be hard freeing Sirius. Lupin took the lead, trying to get to Dumbledore's office. Harry followed, with Hermionie and Ron on either side of him, and Sirius, with his wand pointed directly at Peter's back. Harry was the only one happy. He couldn't get his mind off of the fact that soon he would be living with he godfather. However, his merriment soon was wiped away, as a problem had arisen.   
  
Harry spun, as he heard a clunk like noise. He was not the only one to turn, as everyone else did too. There was Cornelius Fudge surrounded by several teachers, and on the floor, was an unconscious Sirius. "Congratulations! Harry, you just caught Sirius! How did you do this! McGonagall" Cornelius said, spinning on professor McGonagall, "Go get Dumbledore and return here immediately. I'll make sure Sirius black doesn't escape."  
  
All of the sudden, Fudge pressed against the wall, surrounded by people talking all at once.  
  
"He is innocent"  
"It was Peter"  
"He was framed"  
"We can prove it"  
  
Cornelius stopped them and said, "you have all had a long night, and you are confused. Don't worry....." Fudge suddenly stopped as he looked past them to a crumpled figure on the ground near Sirius. "It....its.....PETER!.......but....but.....how can that be?" Immediately, the three broke out into their story, but were stopped by fudge, as he couldn't talk all three at them at once. He had Harry start his story, with Hermionie and Ron helping him. He was very doubtful, but then, how could peter be here? All of the sudden, Dumbledore arrived. He said, "sorry it took us a while, but I heard what happened, and I had to get this..." and Dumbledore took out a flask full of truth potion. He bent down to the semi conscious Peter, and Sirius, whom had just regained consciousness. He gave each of them some of the potion. He proceeded in asking his questions. "Peter, this is a surprise. How, by chance, did you make it all these years when you were supposed to be dead?" Peter went into the same story that he had given Harry back in the shack. The story took him only a few minutes, as he was not stuttering as usual.  
  
After that story, Dumbledore spun on Sirius. "I have a few questions I would like to ask you Sirius. First. When you entered our castle, why did you do it if it was not to harm anyone?"  
  
"It was so I could get at peter. I knew he was here when I saw a picture of him in the daily prophet a while ago." Sirius said, while Fudge remembered when he was asked for the newspaper, and all of the sudden felt very uncomfortable. Dumbledore continued his questions of the two for quite some time, and would not let the three talk. He then sent all three of them to Madam Pomfrey so they could rest, while he spoke to Cornelius, Lupin, Sirius, and Peter. The three objected, but were immediately shooed off to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
The three wanted to talk about everything that had happened, but it was very hard to do that when Madam Pomfrey kept forcing you to shove down peaces of chocolate, when you were not hungry. Madam Pomfrey checked to make sure they had no wounds, and then told them to sleep, and they could talk in the morning. As much as Harry wanted to talk, he was very tired, and he fell asleep quickly.  
  
In the morning, Harry was first to rise. He sat in his bed, thinking of the night before, when Ron suddenly woke up. They talked, which woke up Hermionie, and soon, all were going over the excitement of last night, when the door opened, emitting Dumbledore. He approached the three and said, "Harry, I have a lot to tell you. But first, I must tell you this. We checked out each of their stories, and since they were under the effects of a truth potion, we have no reason not to believe them. Peter will be sent to azkaban, as you wished, and the minister and I agree that Sirius shall be let free. You will now be able to live with him..........."  
  
  
Well, that's all for this chapter. In my next installment, we'll find out what life is like when Sirius gets freed, and if it will be great, or if there will be problems. And what about Snape? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter. Also, if you are wondering what I am talking about when I say goodbye hogwarts, then please go read it. I hope you enjoyed this installment, and please, review, and hopefully I can write again soon.  



	2. A New Life: The toast

A/N: ah, well, here I am again. Everything belongs to j/k Rowling. This chapter is dedicated to mayleesa for being the first one to review the first chapter. Well, here we go)  
  
  
A New Life part 2  
  
  
  
Harry almost sprang out of bed to get to Dumbledore. He wasn't the only one though, as both Ron and Hermionie were sitting in they bed with their jaws dropped, starting at Harry, and then at Dumbledore, and back at Harry again. Harry was the first to speak. "Professor….." he began, but was cut off by Dubledore.  
  
"Harry" Dumbledore started, with a heavy breath, "There is more I have to tell you. It will be hard for you to move in for a while, with the ministry work and all, and Sirius will be needed when Peter goes on trial. Now, you have a choice that you have to make. You can go back to your aunt's house for part of the summer, and then go with Sirius when everything has been worked out, and there are no problems, or, you can go with him immediately, but it might not be all that great at first."  
  
Harry was hardly listening. He, Harry, after years of torture and agony at the Dursley's, was finally getting away from them. "Sirius!" he shouted. " I want to live with Sirius!" Dumbledore grinned, said he had to go, and that Madam Pomfrey would be in soon to let them out, and then they could go with everyone else to breakfast. And with that, Dumbledore left them there, all in awe.  
  
"Harry! This is great! Not only is Sirius free, but now you can live with him" Hermionie said, happy that last nights work paid off so well  
  
"Can I visit" Ron said, obviously happy for Harry. Harry had a feeling that Ron looked up to Sirius, probably for surviving that time in azkaban, one of the most feared places. Anyways, Harry was so happy, he told Ron he could visit whenever he wanted, which, of course, made Ron very happy.  
  
After this, they spent the next fifteen minutes guessing about what life for Harry would be like, and for summer arrangements so that they could all see each other. Ron mentioned something about the quidditch cup finals, but even quidditch was not enough to break the spell that was on Harry. He was just too exited to think of anything else.   
  
Fifteen minutes later, Madam Pomfrey walked in the room, in a considerably better mood then she usually is, and went over a final checkup, and then, with a little reluctance, she let them go have breakfast, even though she thought they should stay one more day.  
  
On the way to breakfast, Harry noticed it was very quiet. Hermionie looked at her watch and realized that everyone would already be there. When the three walked in the room, several things happened at once. From the Griffindor, Ravenclaw, and Huffelpuff tables, cheers went up, and as they walked to the table, they got many pats on the back, and "way to go" and "I can't believe you got Sirius innocent!" From the Slytherins, Harry got what he expected: many boos and unhappy faces, and none were more unhappy than Draco's. This made Harry laugh.  
  
As they sat down for breakfast, Dumbledore stood up, with Sirius standing up with him. Dumbledore then raised his hands for silence, and said, "My friends, I would like to say a few words before we begin our meal. Last night, three of our students, whom I'm sure you already know who they are, has saved someone's life. If it was not for them, this innocent man would be dead, but now, he is among us, free. I propose a toast to Sirius Black, the man with a new life."  
  
  
  
Well, that's this installment. I just had to work the title there in the end. Next time, Harry leaves school, and the adventures begin. Something interesting happens, and maybe for the future, you can tell me what pairs you would like to see. Also, your reviews will tell me if this is good, and how long the fic goes. Who knows, this could play into book four. Well, g2g, so r/r, and please read goodbye hogwarts if you like this fic, because they are very similar. bye  



	3. A New Life: Mettings

(A/N: Well, I'm back and at it again. I'll see how long I make this chapter, because I have work to do. Oh well. I would like to dedicate this fic to Unknown Sorcerer, because I say so.)  
  
  
A New Life part 3  
  
  
With a mighty cheer, everyone raised their glasses, and a mighty "TO A NEW LIFE!" rang through the great hall, all though most of it was from the Griffindors. Across the room, it seemed as if none of the slytherins even moved their lips, and none of them had taken a drink from their goblet. There was a great murmur through the Hall, but Dumbledore silenced them again. "Sirius will be staying with us as our guess for the last few days as our guest. Should you see him in the halls, please, treat him with all of your courtesy. And now my friends, dig in!  
  
With a great scraping of chairs, everyone sat down to eat. Most people were now talking about the upcoming Qudditch cup finals. Even Ron joined in, but soon stooped to talk with Harry and Hermionie. They didn't talk about Sirius, but instead about the end of the year. This made them depressed, but Ron and Harry could not help but laugh at the dark glances the Draco shot between them and Sirius. Harry knew, however, that Lucius Malfoy would try to intervene.   
  
Breakfast was a big meal of eggs, sausages, latka like pattys, fruits, a foreign dish which no one could identify, and therefore avoided, and to drink was water. Breakfast lasted all of an hour when people started to leave. People wanted to go out around the lake while it was warm, and to take a last stroll for the rest of the summer. Harry and Ron and Hermionie all rushed up to the teachers table to talk to Sirius, but an evil voice from behind them froze them in their tracks.  
  
"And just where do you think your going?" Snape said, his voice full of malice and hatred.  
  
"We just wanted to see Sirius" Harry and Ron said. This only seemed to make Snape even angrier  
  
"You are not aloud to see him. Now, go along unless you all want detentions for the rest of the school year!"  
  
Just then, Dumbledore walked up behind Snape, with Sirius to his left.  
  
"Is there a problem here, Serverus?" Dumbledore said, calmly and friendly  
  
"Why no" Sirius responded, knowing what would happen "It is just I told this three that they were not aloud to see Sirius."  
  
"For what reason"  
  
"er……..I didn't want them to disturb him" Snape said, obviously holding back the need to puke, he, wanting something good for Sirius? If there was a god, then a bolt of lightning would come down and strike Sirius.  
  
"Oh, well thank you Serverus, but I think it is ok if they talk to Sirius. Come, you must show me that new potion you were talking about that give one the ability to jump ten feet up in the air." And with that, Snape and Dumbledore left, leaving Harry, Hermionie, and Ron alone with Sirius. This was it, Harry was finally about to talk to Sirius, for the first time as a freed man.  
  
  
  
  
Sorry, I know this is earlier then I promised, but I am going to stop here. I will continue this, and I promise that in the next installment, we will get passed school. Bye now.   



End file.
